Live Performances By
by Mouse Likes To Write
Summary: The Marauders(Harry, Sirius, Remus) perform, Ron, Harry reads a poem, some other stuff. Been done, but don't care.


Harry walked into the Singing Bar... at the same time, coming in through the back, Hermoine and Ginny showed theirselves. Ron walked in a little later.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"OKAY! First up with have, The Marauders(I know James is dead, but Harry'll take his place and this is the band name! DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!)... so we need Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Potter to the stage please." Callie Faye called out, as Harry, Sirius and Remus all walked up to the stage, Remus twirling a stick between his fingers. Sirius adjusted the bass strap, then tuned it to the song's specific sound. Harry, with a pick between his lips, ran a hand through his hair, adjusting the strap. Then he took the pick, and stummed a note...  
  
Remus clacked his sticks 4 times at a Metal song pace. Then the song started. Harry played a hard metal riff, Remus throwing down some double bass, along with some awesome sounding drum fills.  
  
"Rigid Glass  
  
Just like this place  
  
Cut you fast  
  
Make you lose face  
  
In this world of gloom  
  
Where things go wrong  
  
And my life is plagued with doom  
  
I've been here too long!!" Harry sang out, his voice between a scream and a growl, his eyes closed. After the verse, they took a short instrumental break, Harry's hair falling into his eyes as he lifted his head to sing the chorus. Remus threw a drum fill, a quick one, then a crash/splash, followed by some double bass fills, and a Ride Cymbal beat, Harry singing, with Sirius backing him up.  
  
"And I hate the way  
  
That it seems to work  
  
And I hate to say  
  
I feel lower than dirt!" Harry took another instrumental break, throwing in a solo, then playing a little more. After about 15 seconds, he started the second verse.  
  
"The razor sharp edges  
  
Of this horrible earth  
  
People leap from ledges  
  
Disconnected at birth  
  
Left to die alone  
  
Branded and labeled  
  
I wish there was a zone  
  
To make life like the fables!" Harry growled at the end, followed by a scream, then the Chorus over...  
  
"And I hate the way  
  
That it seems to work  
  
And I hate to say  
  
I feel lower than dirt!  
  
"And I hate the way  
  
That it seems to work  
  
And I hate to say  
  
I feel lower than dirt!" Harry sang it loud, then he stopped the song, breathing into the mic with a raspy voice. His eyes locked into Ginny's from behind the disheavaled hair, playing a deep note, letting it ring... his voice sounding pained and breathy, like a raspy whisper.  
  
"It's all a disease  
  
Just like a bad dream  
  
they're all hard to please  
  
Nothing can save you it seems..." He paused for a couple seconds, rehitting the note, then he contined.  
  
"It's all a disease  
  
Just like a bad dream  
  
they're all hard to please  
  
Nothing can save you it seems." Then started up the song again. The song finished out... Harry stood there, his left hand still on the note, his right dropping to his side. He smirked some... letting the final note ring. Then he dropped this guitar back on the holder, Remus finishing it out with some drum beats. Then 2 cymbal hits. Sirius put the bass down, then they all walked back to the crowd. The crowd, went wild!  
  
Ginny watched Harry on stage, thinking "Unbelievable... I didn't even know he could play guitar."  
  
~~~~  
  
"OKAY, I need Ronald Weasley up on stage please." The announcer filling in for Callie Faye, Heather, spoke.  
  
The lanky red head headed up onto stage, frowning some... he picked up an Acoustic guitar... and started to strum a slowish ballad tune. Speaking into the mic, he stated, " This is to a certain someone... as much as it seems like we hate each other... I love you..." With a smile, he started singing, remind people of a short haired Kurt Cobain, sitting on a stool playing a guitar, singing with his eyes closed.  
  
"Walking aimlessly down the road...  
  
Finding myself standing at your door...  
  
Feeling my ears sting from the cold...  
  
What am I here for?!"  
  
"Because I don't know what I'm doing...  
  
I think I just need to see your eyes...  
  
I hate when you leave me swooning...  
  
Every time your away Part of me Dies." He dragged out the "Dies" out, with a feeling of pain in his voice. He knew she was here tonight, listening to him... he just wanted her to know who he was singing about... He took a short break, instrumentally, playing soft notes that rang from his guitar. Then he started in again.  
  
"I knock on the darkened wood...  
  
I'm nervous and I can't take this...  
  
Then I see the one thing I should...  
  
This thing puts me into a state of bliss..." He smirked, singing the chorus over now...  
  
"Because I don't know what I'm doing...  
  
I think I just need to see your eyes...  
  
I hate when you leave me swooning...  
  
Every time your away Part of me Dies." He continued...  
  
"I'm scared to talk with you...  
  
Because I love you endlessly...  
  
And everything you do...  
  
Makes you everything I want you to be..." Then the chorus twice to end the song up...  
  
"Because I don't know what I'm doing...  
  
I think I just need to see your eyes...  
  
I hate when you leave me swooning...  
  
Every time your away Part of me Dies."  
  
"Because I don't know what I'm doing...  
  
I think I just need to see your eyes...  
  
I hate when you leave me swooning...  
  
Every time your away Part of me Dies." He wavered his voice on Dies, dragging it out for about, 15 seconds, then strumming his last note. He waited 'till the lights came back on around the Bar, then stood and placed the Guitar down. He went back to his seat in the crowd...  
  
~~~~  
  
That song is mine, it's called "Life" and I wrote it, I have the original copy to prove it. That's my song again, "Part of me Dies", I have proof of that too! Booyaka! Love my reviewers, specially Callie Faye/Margarita Mocha, and Heather, which is why I featured them in the story. Ivy'll be in the next chapter... then Kailey in the 3rd one... Anyways, I know this's been done before... but I'm doing it again for my Metal fans!!! More to come soon.!! 


End file.
